Les mains dans les poches
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Ma première fic de Naruto que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir. Songfic, PWP! Sasu/Naru


Rahh

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Les mains dans les poches (Daisybox)

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Songfic, Plus PWP que romance mais bon

Pairring : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Ni les persos ni la chanson ne sont à moi.

Note : Une petite fic sur Naruto que j'avais commencé et abandonner dans un coin de mon ordi. J'ai enfin réussi à la finir.

Les mains dans les poches

- Rahh ! Détachez-moi !

J'ai horreur des entraînements de Kakashi ! Le plus nul fini toujours attaché à se saloperie de bout de bois ! Et comme Sasuke est toujours le meilleur (ce qui m'énerve au plus au point) et que Sakura ne fait jamais rien pour réussir mais y arrive quand même (ce qui m'énerve tout autant), c'est toujours moi qui reste des heures attaché à ce putain de bout de bois. Je vais avoir l'air fin si quelqu'un passe. En plus j'suis tout sale !! Je veux prendre une douche !! Pitié, quelqu'un pour venir me sauver. Je vous jure que je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant. En fait non, parce que ça sera pareil au prochain entraînement.

- Bon, les enfants vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. (Disparition !!)

- Ouais ! Super ! Détachez-moi !!

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne veux pas venir faire un tour avec moi ?

- Pas envie.

- Sakura !! Moi je veux bien !

- Ah non ! Pas moyen espèce de malade mental ! En plus t'es tout crade ! T'as plus besoin d'une douche que de tes fantasmes sur moi !

Je ne fantasme pas ! En tout cas pas sur toi, ma pauvre ! Ca y est, elle se barre. Je suis perdu ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui va me sauver. Sakura était mon dernier espoir. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle est vraiment méchante avec moi ! C'est la seule à me traiter de dingue.

- Je vais très bien mentalement, d'abord !

Ah ! Ca fait du bien. Même si elle ne m'a pas entendu, ça passe les nerfs.

Ah si, je crois que je suis dingue. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke vient de m'embrasser !

- T'es sûr.

Il me fait un grand sourire moqueur et se casse. Sûr de quoi ? Que je ne suis pas dingue ? Bah, plus maintenant mon vieux. Il m'a vraiment embrasser ou pas ?? En tout cas c'était bien ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis, moi ?? Je deviens totalement maso. Trouver que Sasuke embrasse bien. C'est qu'il m'a embrassé alors ! Ou alors il embrasse bien que parce que c'est un de mes délires. Mais depuis quand je délire ? Et qui plus est, sur Sasuke !! Je crois que je devrais aller voir un psy avant que cette histoire finisse mal.

Allez ! Direction le psy. Ah ! J'suis toujours attaché. Ca va pas m'aider.

- A L'AIDEEEUUUUHHHH !! SAUVEZ-MOOOOAAAA !!

Je crois que je suis coincé là pour la nuit.

_Ils ont dit que j'étais sale_

_Que ma tête était malade_

_Mais à part moi qu'on emballe_

_Il n'y a plus rien d'anormal_

Ca y est ! J'ai super faim ! Je veux des ramens ! Miam, des bons ramens au poulet. Aller Naruto, arrête d'y penser. Mais ils vont quand même pas me laisser là toute la nuit. Au moins je sais pourquoi je deviens fou. C'est la lune qui me tape trop sur la tête.

Je crois que s'en ai finit de mon cerveau. Adieu ma raison. Et un peu ma vie parce que je vais crever de faim. Oh malheur ! Je pourrais pas devenir Hokage. Toute façon personne ne crois en moi alors pour devenir Hokage ça va être chaud. Et puis je suis tout seul ! La preuve, personne ne sait que je suis encore là. A quoi ça sert que je rentre puisque personne ne m'attend. Seul la lune m'aime. Quoique c'est pas sûr non plus.

J'en ai marre ! Je veux qu'on me détache de là ! Je veux que quelqu'un m'aime pour de vrai ! Et surtout je veux des ramens ! J'en ai vraiment marre !

Je ferais peut-être mieux de me laisser mourir. Ouais, c'est ça ! Crève pauvre Naruto ! Personne ne t'aime de toute façon.

_Encore vide et toujours plat_

_Sans les rides et déjà las_

Y a bien quelqu'un qui va venir m'empêcher de me suicider quand même. Allez Sasuke viens. Viens me sauver du grand méchant loup. Ca y est ! Je me remets à délirer. Et sur Sasuke en plus. M'enfin, c'est qu'il est canon ! Bien musclé, une belle gueule, un joli regard bien noir qui nous perd dans le néant de ses sentiments. J'avais oublié ce détail. Sasuke n'a pas de sentiments ! A quoi bon espérer. Mais depuis quand j'espère quelque chose de lui. Eh merde ! Je suis vraiment timbré. Je suis tombé amoureux de mon rival, meilleur ami. Je sais les deux ne vont pas bien ensemble mais, j'y peux rien si c'est comme ça !

Je rêve où je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche ? Je dois rêver. Qui penserai à venir détacher un crétin comme moi ? Sasuke ? Non, j'hallucine ! Je vois Sasuke marcher vers moi avec son attitude méprisante de d'habitude.

- Alors baka, comment tu vas ?

- Sasuke-teme ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Viens pas me narguer en plus !

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? T'es nul. J'y peux rien.

- Détache-moi que je te tue !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas !

J'ai pas vraiment envie d'abîmer sa jolie gueule mais c'est pas une raison pour continuer à me narguer.

- Tu ferais moins le fier si j'étais libre.

- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

Raaahhh ! Il m'énerve. Je vais le détruire. Allez détachez-vous liens de malheurs, j'ai quelqu'un à tuer.

_Et les mains dans les poches_

_L'air de rien qui s'approche_

_Qu'on m'attache plus fort_

- On devrais t'attacher plus souvent.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es plus attirant comme ça !

Là ! Je suis bon pour l'asile ! J'ai rêvé qu'il venait de dire que j'étais attirant. Mort de rire. Pourquoi il s'approche ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je rêve ou il m'embrasse ? Je suis en plein délire. Je rêve. Je fantasme. Ah non ! J'ai dis que je fantasmais pas. J'vais pas me contredire maintenant. Pourtant c'est vachement bien si c'est ça fantasmer.

- Hmm !

Ses mains qui passent sous mon t-shirt. Faut qu'il me laisse respirer. J'vais étouffer. Oh non ! Sasuke pas le pantalon.

- Arrête.

- Pas très convainquant.

- Sasuke !

Soudain mes liens se desserrent comme par magique (enfin c'est l'œuvre de Sasuke), et je m'étale lamentablement sur le sol. Relevant les yeux, je le vois partir sans même un au revoir. Il m'a chauffé et il se casse comme ça. Mais non Naruto ! Il ne t'a pas chauffé c'est que dans ton imagination. En vrai il n'a fait que te détacher. Bon aller, rentre chez toi maintenant.

Eh ! Pantalon reste avec moi. Par tout les Hokages ! Mon pantalon c'est quand même pas ouvert tout seul ! Rahh ! Tout ça à cause d'une remarque de Sakura et une découverte déroutante. Je vais faire exprès d'être le plus nul demain, comme ça je finirais encore avec le tronc et je pourrais vérifier si je suis fou ou pas. Et peut-être que je pourrais en profiter encore un peu. Vivement demain.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'entraînement et je n'ai rien fais correctement ! A moi le tronc ! Yatta ! Je suis dingue et je l'assume. Mais si ça peut me rapprocher de Sasuke tous les moyens sont bons, même le supplice du tronc. Allez on va jouer un peu la comédie qu'ils ne se doutes de rien.

Détachez-moi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? C'est de la triche ! C'est Sasuke qui devrait être à ma place.

Hmm ! Sasuke attaché. Totalement à ma merci. Hum ! Le rêve.

Bon, on arrête de fantasmer et on attend la demande de Sakura qui vas encore ce prendre un râteau.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne veux pas venir boire un coup avec moi ?

- Moi, j'ai très soif !

Faudrait pas que ça paraisse suspect non plus.

- Voyons Naruto, je peux pas m'afficher avec un mec aussi moche et idiot que toi. Ca nuirait à ma réputation.

- Parce que t'as une réputation ?

Bien envoyé Sasuke. Sakura se casse en essayant de garder sa dignité. Pas très bien réussi.

_Mais tout va bien, je suis moche_

_Les deux mains dans les poches _

_Qu'on m'attache encore_

Et tout le monde s'en va, comme d'habitude. Y a plus qu'a attendre une ou deux heures, et mon Sasuke viendra ce jeter dans mes bras. Rah ! Pourquoi il vient pas ! Je rêve ! C'est pas juste. Allez remue Naruto. T'arrivera bien à casser ces bout de ficelles. Ca me brûle, ça me fait mal. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu aussi me fait mal. Mais pas au même endroit. C'est vraiment ridicule, je me suis accroché à un fantasme et maintenant j'en souffre. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré, de tout façon tout le monde me déteste à cause de ce démon de malheur enfermé dans mon ventre.

Eh ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Réveillez-vous, bande d'enfoiré ! C'est pas moi qu'est demandé à avoir cette chose en moi ! C'est de votre faute si ma vie est nulle et si personne ne m'aime !

Et là Sasuke aurait du répondre ''Moi, je t'aime, Naruto''. Mais pourquoi je continue à me faire du mal. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot.

Connard ! Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous montrerai moi que je suis le meilleur ! Je deviendrai Hokage et vous ne pourrai rien contre ça !!

Tiens, j'ai vu quelque chose bouger par là-bas. Bah ! Apparemment y a rien. C'est encore moi qui délire ? Probable.

_Je sais bien que ça brûle_

_Je sais bien que ça fait mal_

_Je sais que c'est ridicule_

_Après tout ça m'est égal_

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau petit coup de déprime. Ouin ! Je suis seul et abandonné et ça a toujours était comme ça ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire. Déjà arrêter de délirer sur mon coéquipier, se serait un bon début. Après je vois pas trop. Ca a toujours était comme ça. Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

Tiens, voilà Sasuke. Il est venu.

- Mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quoi ?

- Ton appart' à brûlé pendant qu'on s'entraînait.

- Tout le monde m'en veux c'est pas vr…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je m'étale par terre.

- J't'invites chez moi si tu veux.

_Encore vide et toujours plat_

_Sans les rides et déjà las_

Wouah ! C'est la première fois que je rentre chez Sasuke.

- C'est gigantesque !

- Pas tant que ça.

- Tu déconnes ça fait au moins 10fois mon appart' ! Enfin maintenant qu'il a brûlé c'est pas bien compliqué de faire plus grand remarque. Alors vu comme ça c'est encore plus grand et pis y a un toit alors c'est super génial et …

- La ferme !

- Ben qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Baka, tu parles trop !

J'en reviens pas ! Pourtant c'est habituel qu'il me parle comme ça. Alors pourquoi cette fois ça me choque plus que les fois précédentes ? Peut-être parce que je confonds réalité et fantasme. Il ne t'as jamais embrassé ! Rentres toi ça dans la tête.

- Et je dors où alors ?

- Suis-moi.

On parcourt un couloir puis un autre puis encore un autre et je crois que je sais plus d'où on vient. C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette maison.

- C'est là.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre. Dans la seconde qui suit ma mâchoire touche le sol.

- C'est… C'est immense !

- C'est la plus petite chambre de la maison.

- C'est plus grand que tout mon appartement.

- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, c'est normal.

Je lui tire la langue et m'étale sur le lit. Quelle journée fatigante ! Mes yeux se ferment tout seul sous la fatigue et je me sens sombrer dans le monde des rêves. Au moins là-bas tout le monde m'aime.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux c'est pour voir Sasuke s'approcher calmement du lit avant de monter dessus, un regard quelque peu effrayant posé sur moi. J'essaye de descendre du lit mais n'y arrive pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Je lève les yeux pour voir que mes mains son attachées au montant du lit. C'est pas vrai ? Je commence bouger pour essayer de me libérer jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle caresse mon cou. Tout mon corps se bloque alors que je croise les yeux sombres de Sasuke à présent à quatre pattes sur moi. C'est impossible ! Je suis encore en plein fantasme ! Réveille-toi Naruto !

_Et les mains dans les poches_

_L'air de rien qui s'approche_

_Qu'on m'attache plus fort_

Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes avant que sa langue ne vienne demander l'accès à ma bouche. Totalement choqué j'entrouvre les lèvres. Je suis en plein fantasme ! C'est impossible que quelque chose comme ça arrive autrement ! Le baiser s'arrête alors que quelque chose de dur se frotte doucement contre mon entrejambe. En plein délire. Je suis en plein délire et c'est bon. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Si ce n'est qu'un rêve autant en profiter sans rechigner. Ses mains fraiches passent sous mon T-shirt caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens brûler de l'intérieur. Il défait l'attache de mon pantalon avant de le laisser glisser le long de mes jambes. Je ne peux rien faire ce qui m'énerve quelque peu. Est-ce que mon moral est si bas que je fantasme sur ma position de faiblesse ? Il pose doucement de lèvres sur mon membre durcit. Je retiens difficile un cri de surprise de traverser mes lèvres. C'est horriblement bon et improbable. Respire Naruto !

_Mais tout va bien, je suis moche_

_Les deux mains dans les poches _

_Qu'on m'attache encore_

Il revient vers mon visage pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains attrapent le col de mon T-shirt avant de tirer dessus le faisant craquer. Le bout de tissus fini en lambeau avant qu'il ne commence à dessiner de sa langue tout les muscle de mon torse. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile quand une main passe son mon caleçon. Quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouve nu sous le regard gourmand de Sasuke. Impossible. Ma respiration se bloque alors que sa langue commence à jouer avec mon sexe. Penses à respirer Naruto. Penses-y ou tu vas mourir. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe quand il me prend en bouche. Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se cambrer sous la pression de ses lèvres. J'en veux plus. Après tout tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination ! Fait ce que je veux ! Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches les repoussant vers le lit. Pourtant il n'arrête pas de faire jouer ses lèvres et sa langue sur mon membre. Ma respiration s'accélère en même temps que son mouvement. Je me libère entre ses lèvres. Je reprends calmement ma respiration. Puis son visage entre dans mon champ de vision. C'est pas fini ? Je pense que c'est bon là ! Pas besoin d'en faire plus. Il m'embrasse doucement puis plus passionnément et je le sens me mordre la lèvre. Mais c'est que ça fait mal.

_4,3,2,1, stop_

Attend ! Ca fait super mal ! Et si ça fait mal ça veut dire que… Bordel ! Je suis entrain de me faire violer ! Enfin presque. Ok, je suis consentent. Totalement. Ce qui me fait peur c'est se qu'il va se passer maintenant. Sa main s'avance vers la table de chevet pour prendre un tube. Je suis incapable de voir se que c'est pourtant je sens que je risque de pas trop apprécier. Il enduit quelque uns de ses doigts avec le produit avant de m'écarter les jambes. Oh non ! Pitié ! Pourquoi moi ? Ses doigts commencent à caresser mon entré alors que je déglutis difficilement. Je vais avoir mal ! Adieu doux fantasme. Bonjours dur réalité. Un premier doigt se fraye un chemin entre mes fesses. Ma mâchoire se sert. Sa seconde main attrape mon sexe et commence à le caresser. Sa respiration se saccade. Son souffle sa rapproche de mon oreille.

- Détend-toi.

Il est marrant lui. Se détendre avec un sadique comme lui, c'est pas vraiment simple. Un second doigt entre en moi. Je me mords la lèvre. Ma respiration s'accélère encore. Ses doigts commencent à bouger et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration alors que sa deuxième main continue de me masturber pour détourner mon attention de la douleur. Je me concentre sur cette sensation. Je me calme petit à petit et commence à y prendre du plaisir. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je sens à peine qu'il entre un troisième doigt. Un mouvement de va et viens commence en moi. La douleur disparaît doucement remplacé par le plaisir. Il retire ses doigts qui partent reprendre le tube de lubrifiant. Oui c'est bien du lubrifiant. Il en applique sur son sexe et place mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je sens son sexe durcit contre mes fesses. Je ne sais pas si je dois contester ou pas. Mais il ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Il s'insère en moi doucement. La douleur est présente mais j'arrive à faire abstraction. Je commence à bouger mes hanches avant que ses mains m'en empêchent. Ses yeux cherchent à attirer mon regard et y arrivent pas trop mal. Je me perds dans le noir de ses yeux mais aussi dans les sensations que son mouvement créer au creux de mes reins. J'ai l'impression qu'un millier de papillons volent dans mon estomac. Puis soudain comme une explosion faisant naître encore plus de papillon. Suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. J'essaye de reprendre pied à la réalité mais impossible. Je suis totalement perdu dans ses sensations. Même son regard n'arrive plus à me raccrocher à la réalité. Je sens à peine sa main recommencer à me masturber. Puis un grognement roque s'échappe de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un liquide chaud se met à couler en moi. Je me libère à mon tour après une ou deux caresses de plus. Il se retire doucement, pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je rêve ou il a l'intention de me laisser attaché là tout le reste de la nuit. Je bouge pour essayer de me m'échapper mais je sens que mes paupières sont vraiment lourdes. Comme si ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas dormi. Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. On verra bien demain matin.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. C'est en m'asseyant sur le lit que la douleur se rappela à moi. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je mets bien une demi-heure avant de trouver la salle de bain. Je me douche rapidement et descend les escaliers. Personne. Il ne m'aurait quand même pas laissé seul chez lui. Quoique. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Sur le frigo un mot est collé.

« Oui, j'suis parti sans toi !

Mange vite, t'es à la bourre ! »

Je regarde ma montre pour voir que oui, je suis à la bourre. Et pas qu'un peu ! D'au moins deux heures ! J'attrape une pomme qui trainait par là et cours vers le lieu de rendez-vous malgré cette horrible douleur qui ne me quitte pas.

J'arrive totalement essoufflé et Sakura me crie dans les oreilles que je suis en retard. Je reprends doucement mon souffle. Et Kakashi arrive. Sakura lui crie qu'il est en retard ! A croire qu'elle ne sait faire que ça. Ca et inviter Sasuke à sortir. D'ailleurs où il est lui. Alors que j'allais commencer à le chercher, il s'approche doucement de nous les mains dans les poche et toujours se même air impassible sur le visage.

_Et les mains dans les poches_

_L'air de rien qui s'approche_

_Qu'on m'attache plus fort_

Je foire tout l'entraînement. Saloperie de douleur. Dès que je fais un mouvement elle se rappel à moi. Du coup, aujourd'hui aussi je fini attaché à se saloperie de tronc d'arbre.

- Sasuke ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Pas avec toi !

Et il s'en va. Sakura se tourne vers moi. Elle ne va quand même pas me demander maintenant que je suis presque casé. Je suis casé ou pas ? Faudrait que je puisse lui parler pour le savoir.

- Je suis passé te chercher se matin mais t'étais pas chez toi ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ?

- Je voulais te parler. Pas grave ! Ca aurait été inutile ! Bon j'y vais !

- Attend ! Tu peux me parler maintenant ! Détache-moi !

Elle continue de s'éloigner. Je vais encore rester accroché je sais pas trop combien de temps ici. Attends ! Comme ça chez moi ?

- Mon appartement n'avait pas brulé ??

- Je peux le faire brulé si tu veux.

Je manque de faire une crise cardiaque alors que Sasuke entre dans mon champ de vision un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Tu… Tu m'as menti ?

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse.

- Oui !

Sa main passe sous mon T-shirt et commence à caresser ma peau offerte à ses doigts.

- Pou…Pourquoi ?

Son autre main détache mon pantalon et descend caresser mon caleçon. Sa langue passe au creux de mon cou qu'il commence à mordiller doucement. Il me fait un suçon ou quoi ?

- Parce que t'es vraiment attirant quand t'es attaché.

- Com…Comment ?

- Sors avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te détacherais pas de là tant que t'aura pas dit oui.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Je suis totalement scotché. Je sais moi-même que je ne dois pas avoir l'air très intelligent sur le moment. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités ça doit être pas très beau à voir d'ailleurs. Pourtant je le voie explosé de rire avant de m'embrasser doucement. Rien de sexuel dans se baiser. Pas comme les précédents. Et c'est bon. Mon dieu c'est délicieux. Ma langue commence à chercher la sienne. Je veux oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Avoir le chéri de ces demoiselles à ma merci, rien de mieux pour l'estime de soi. D'ailleurs… J'arrête le baiser.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Il me sourit. Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé la question.

- Parce que tu es moche et idiot !

Je le savais. Et voilà mon estime qui redescend en flèche. Pas grave. Je suis vraiment idiot. C'est ce qui me permet de répondre.

- Ok ! Mais je t'interdis de m'attacher pendant que je dors !

- Alors ne dors pas !

_Mais tout va bien, je suis moche_

_Les deux mains dans les poches _

_Qu'on m'attache encore_

Chibi

Voilà! c'est que j'ai eu du mal à la finir cette fic. Mais voilà! Ma première fics Naruto! Enfin!


End file.
